digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkakumon
Ikkakumon is a Sea Animal Digimon. It is a sea animal Digimon that was discovered in the computer of an Arctic exploration base. Its thick fur and stout body are structured so that it can endure even freezing lands. Its sharp horn is made of "Mithril", one of the rare metals, and the skin under its fur is just as hard. The portions of its soles where its claws attach are heat tops that are able to give off high temperatures at will. As such, it's able to maintain a tight footing when on ice, but it isn't able to move very nimbly. When in battle, it will intimidate the opponent with an impressive roar similar to a lion's. Attacks *'Harpoon Torpedo'This attack retains its original name of "Harpoon Vulcan" in Digimon Battle. (Harpoon Vulcan): Shoots its regrowable horn. *'Heat Top'This attack is named "Belly Flop" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. *'Northern Light' (Northern Lights) *'Horn Attack' *'Icicle Coat' *'Body Blow' Design Ikkakumon resembles a cross between a and a . It has long ears and a single horn on its head similar to a . Etymologies ;Ikkakumon (イッカクモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) |イッカク|Ikkaku}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Tamers An Ikkakumon is one of the shadowed Digimon who wanted Rika to tame him as a Partner. Digimon Data Squad Ten years before the events of the series, a Gomamon emerged from the water and digivolved into Ikkakumon where it attacked Spencer Damon's group (it had become enraged after Akihiro Kurata shot at one of the Digimon). Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon and Penguinmon, and can digivolve to Whamon or Zudomon(DP6+). Digimon World 3 Ikkakumon is only available as a Blue Champion Card with 13/13. Digimon World Re:Digitize Ikkakumon digivolves from Gaomon and Gomamon and can digivolve to Garudamon, MachGaogamon, and Zudomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon, Kamemon, Hagurumon, and Betamon, and can digivolve to Zudomon, Gigadramon, and Mamemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order An Ikkakumon outside the Frost Cathedral asks the to find Seraphimon and ask it why it closed down its restaurant and to try and convince it to re-open it so that it can order and eat more of Seraphimon's food. After finding Serpahimon in Dead End Town the Hero learns that Seraphimon closed the restaurant as it had to face its greatest ever mission as an Angel Digimon. Inspired by the fact that Ikkakumon wanted to eat its food again, Serpahimon joins the City and declares that it had found its new holy mission. After learning this, Ikkaumon excitedly joins the City as well and when the Hero talks to Ikkakumon whilst in the City, Ikkaumon will lower the Hero's partner Digimon's hunger. Ikkakumon is a Ice Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Gomamon, Terriermon and SnowGoblimon and can digivolve into Zudomon, IceLeomon and Rapidmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Ikkakumon card is #047 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1200 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Harpoon Torpedo": inflicts 340 damage. * "Heat Top": inflicts 250 damage. * "Northern Light": inflicts 200 damage, or X3 damage against fIRE-type opponents. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Fire, own Attack Power is tripled." He also appears in session two in Igloo City. Digimon World DS Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon at LV 22, and can digivolve to Zudomon. Ikkakumon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ikkakumon is #134, and is a Champion-level, HPtype-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 170 HP, 162 MP, 110 Attack, 96 Defense, 93 Spirit, 68 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Mist Cape3 traits. Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon and can digivolve to Zudomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Ikkakumon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 70% friendship. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ikkakumon is #097, and is a Champion-level, HP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Sleep Guard and High Sniper traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the Spirit of Ice, or the debug plate for Zudomon. Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon, and can digivolve into Zudomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Ikkakumon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 70 defense and 50% friendship. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ikkakumon DigiFuses to Whamon with Dolphmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Ikkakumon is a Water Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gomamon, Syakomon, and Terriermon and can digivolve to Zudomon, Whamon, and MachGaogamon. Its special attack is Harpoon Torpedo and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Ikkakumon can also digivolve to Triceramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Ikkakumon is #071 and is a Water Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gomamon, Syakomon, and Terriermon and can digivolve to Zudomon, Whamon, MachGaogamon, and Triceramon. Its special attack is Harpoon Torpedo and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) An Ikkakumon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon World Championship Ikkakumon digivolves from Gabumon, Kamemon, and Gomamon, and can digivolve to Zudomon, Whamon, and Divermon. Digimon Battle Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon and can digivolve to Zudomon. Digimon Masters Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon and can digivolve to Zudomon. Ikkakumon can be ridden. Digimon Heroes! Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon and can digivolve to Zudomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon and can digivolve to Zudomon. Digimon Links Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon, Syakomon, and Terriermon and can digivolve to Zudomon, Whamon, and MachGaogamon. Digimon ReArise Ikakkumon digivolves from Gomamon and can digivolve to Zudomon. Notes and references